


Happy New Year's

by EdmondJames_Dantes



Category: NCIS
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Coming Out, Gay Sex, Gibbs's POV, Grinding, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Short & Sweet, Unintentional Exhibition, accidentally outing themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdmondJames_Dantes/pseuds/EdmondJames_Dantes
Summary: Arriving home, Gibbs is drunk, horny, and impatient, Tony's with him and the dining table is right there...
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Comments: 12
Kudos: 127





	Happy New Year's

It's New Year's Eve, coming up on midnight as fireworks explode in the distance of the cool night, and Gibbs and Tony trip and stagger into the house, the door slamming shut behind them as Gibbs tries to find Tony's tonsils with his tongue, hands cupping Tony's face and walking his lover backwards. They stumble into the wall, breaking apart groaning in pain and snickering, before surging back into each other's hands and bodies and mouths. There's desire and alcohol burning through Gibbs's blood, and blood rushing in his ears, and Tony makes more than a few yelps before Gibbs finally gets the kid pressed against the dining table.

Hot need has them holding onto each other tightly, kissing and kissing, wet and deep and trying to get deeper, closer to skin, and Gibbs moans into Tony's mouth as Tony's long legs wrap around waist, knees digging into his ribs, anchoring him to Tony - Tony just barely with his ass on the table. They scrabble and fumble with their buckles and zippers, pulling apart, panting for air, foreheads knocking together, until finally they get Tony's jeans open and his cock out - hard and long and purplish at the tip - and then Gibbs's dick is free too - hard and fat and aching - and Tony wraps one large hand around the both of them, pressing them together firmly, squeezing and tugging roughly, just how Gibbs likes.

Gibbs grunts and groans as Tony strokes them, and he wraps Tony in his arms, one around Tony's waist and the other around Tony's shoulders, and they still have their hoodies on, his red USMC, and Tony's old soft OSU hoodie, and Gibbs feels hot and cosy and good.

"That's it, Tony," says Gibbs roughly. "Keep playing with our dicks, honey."

Tony whines and surges up, stealing his mouth for another kiss, and his hand doesn't let up on their cocks, palm rubbing over their tips and smearing their leaking precum, before stroking the wetness back down their shafts for lubricant.

Gibbs groans and thrusts into Tony's hand, his cock hot and needy, straining and pulsing, and he leans over Tony, bending Tony farther back over the table, one hand pulling Tony by the hip to keep Tony's pelvis close to the edge for a good angle, and his other hand slipping under Tony's head so the kid doesn't bang his head on the hard wood and wind up with a concussion.

Tony's legs tighten around Gibbs, that grip tightening around their dicks, and Tony moans and whimpers under him, hips bucking up, pressing into Gibbs, and then they're both thrusting together, falling into an instinctive rhythm, hard and fast, Tony's hand working furiously on their cocks, and Gibbs breaks their kissing, no longer able to kiss and breathe, and he takes over, holding Tony down and fucking into him, slamming his cock into Tony's hand, feeling the hot perfect drag of skin on skin, their cocks sliding together, their balls rubbing over each other.

Gibbs heaves in each breath, feeling the pleasure build and it feels unbearable, his cock sliding under Tony's hand, rubbing over Tony's hard, hot, throbbing cock, and skimming off to rub over Tony's soft belly and furry trail, nudging up into t-shirt and hoodie, and Gibbs's balls, tight and growing tighter, scraping over Tony's balls and cock. Gibbs's heart drums in his chest and all he can hear is the blood pounding in his ears and Tony's pleasured moans, all he can feel is Tony, the heat of them pressing together, knees digging into his armpits, and Tony's hand resting on his neck, fingers stroking the short hairs at the nape.

Tony looks up at him with pupil-blown eyes, hot and hazy with lust, mouth open and giving happy little grunts every time their cocks grind together, and Gibbs looks back at him, feeling wild and ridiculous and out of control, swept up in the heat and need and want, his body moving unconsciously, instinctively, all _yes, this, now, more, Tony Tony Tony_.

And then Gibbs is cumming hard, heat rippling through him, pleasure so hot it aches, balls seizing up as Gibbs spills himself all over Tony's cock and belly and hoodie. Gibbs leans down and takes Tony's lips for a kiss, the both of them groaning, and Tony's dick surges against his own, their cocks pulsing together, Tony's hand squeezing them from roots to crowns, milking them together.

Gibbs can't help but keep thrusting gently, still urging their bodies together, even as his dick turns sensitive and almost pained, even in the wet slide of their cum, and their kiss gentles, something sweet in the way Tony's mouth moves with his own, open and pliant and loving.

They break apart reluctantly.

"Love you, Boss," murmurs Tony, leaning back and laying on the table, and Gibbs's hand is still between his head - gripping soft messy brown hair - and the wooden surface.

"It's Jethro when we're not at work, Tony," says Gibbs exasperatedly, because if he gets a hard-on at work they're fucked and not in a good way.

Tony snickers, a broad grin spreading across his face. "Yes, Boss. Love you, Jethro."

Gibbs huffs, but relents in the face of that sunshine smile. "Love you too, Tony."

Tony hums and plays with Gibbs's hair. "My back's getting too old for table-top fucks, Jethro."

"If you're getting too old for this, I don't want to know how old I'm getting," says Gibbs wryly. In a minute he's sure they'll both be feeling the muscle aches and bruises from not taking the time to go to bed and their nice firm mattress with the soft memory foam topper, but here and now, drunk on coke and whiskey, and running high on endorphins, they have a little bit of time to pretend to be younger than either of them are.

Tony snickers some more. "You're not too old, Jethro," says Tony, but his voice has gone all giggly, the fucked-happy-stupid that Tony gets after a good orgasm, so Gibbs takes his reassurance in the sentiment it's meant but with a grain of salt.

"Uh-huh, kid." Gibbs grins despite himself, at Tony's fucked-happy-stupid toothy grin. Ignoring the belt buckle he's now registering as digging into his thigh, Gibbs leans down and drops a kiss to the tip of Tony's nose. "You love me anyway, Tony," he murmurs confidently, and Tony nods surely and gently rubs their noses together.

"Love you, Jethro, love you, love y-" babbles Tony, and Gibbs shuts him up with a kiss. There's sappy and then there's too sappy.

The clearing of a throat makes Gibbs pull back. He looks down at Tony in confusion. Tony looks back, equally confused.

With growing dread, Gibbs turns his head, looking toward the living room.

In varying states of red-faced embarrassment, shock, and surprise, Abby, Tim, Ellie, Ducky, Jimmy and Breena, and Leon, look back from under a New Year's banner. There's colourful balloons everywhere, and a large cake and several bottles of what looks like champagne on the coffee table, along with a stack of party cups.

Gibbs swallows hard. He _had_ given in to Abby's pestering and agreed to host a small NCIS-family party, hadn't he? _Fuck_.

"Hi guys," says Tony faintly, giving a small, shy wave.

"Hi Tony," replies Tim, wide-eyed.

Gibbs glares at him, at all of them. "You couldn't have said something before we got our cocks out?"

"I did," squeaks Ellie, her cheeks flaming red.

Jimmy nods frantic agreement, hand clapped over his eyes.

"We did, Jethro," says Ducky with amusement.

Leon grimaces. "You didn't seem to hear us."

"Oh my fucking God," mumbles Tony as the situation finally hits him, grabbing the front of his hoodie and yanking it up to cover his face. "I hate you all!" shouts Tony, his grumpiness not particularly muffled by the hoodie. "You're ruining my afterglow!"

Gibbs stares at Tony in disbelief. Hiding his face does absolutely nothing to cover Tony's slowly softening dick or the cooling cum splattered all over their crotches and bellies. Gibbs's dick twitches involuntarily where it's lying on Tony's lower belly, just from looking at the mess he's made of his lover.

"Right," says Gibbs, more calmly than he feels, looking back at the people sitting in his living room. "Seeing as you're all here, someone make themselves useful and put the coffee on while Tony and I go clean up."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So, a few months back I wrote a scene like this but angstier for something I'm working on, and I've been meaning to write a happier version of that scene ever since, so here ya go :)
> 
> Cheers,  
> Edmond


End file.
